Over the past fifteen years we have prepared a number of (B-diketonates and monothio-(B-dikenotates of transition and post-transition metals. Characterization has been done by elemental analyses, vibrational and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, mass spectrometry, and dipole moment measurements. Our work has also included a number of unsymmetrical (B-diketonate and monothio-(3-diketonate complexes. Correlations with structure and dipole moment data have been done.